This is an open label pilot study of the safety of three doses of thalidomide adjunctive therapy in children with tuberculous meningitis, followed by a placebo controlled, double blinded, randomized study of the safety and clinical effect of thalidomide in children with tuberculous meningitis. The study will be carried out at the University of Stellenbosch, Tygerberg, South Africa, in collaboration with Prof. J.F. Schoeman.